Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the eleventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was originally broadcast on May 20, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on September 27, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Razer (4) vs Big Nipper As soon as the battle started, Razer and Big Nipper charged straight at each other, with the impact causing visible damage to both machines. One of Big Nipper's claws was bent slightly, however more significant and noticeable was the damage to one of Razer's self-righting wings. Razer then chased and pierced Big Nipper from the side, all the while dragging it around the arena. After coming in for another attack, Razer successfully lifted Big Nipper aloft and held it above the flame pit. Big Nipper flapped its weaponry around in an attempt to get down and eventually did so. Razer pushed Big Nipper over towards Shunt who perforated its armour, and inevitably, the damage taken from Razer took its toll, leaving Big Nipper immobilised. The Refbot counted out the wrecked Big Nipper and Shunt axed it one last time as Cease was called. Winner: Razer Widow's Revenge vs Sumpthing Both robots got off to a sluggish start, avoiding contact. Sumpthing eventually hit Widow's Revenge several times with its circular saw arm, but this didn't cause any real damage. Widow's Revenge hit back with its spinning drum on the arm of Sumpthing, and from this attack onwards, Sumpthing was only able to spin around in circles, while Widow's Revenge drove around near the pit. As time ticked down, Widow's Revenge strayed near Sir Killalot and was lifted and dropped on top of Sumpthing. The judges had to rule, and as Sumpthing had sustained damage in the form of a loose gear hampering its mobility, Widow's Revenge was unanimously declared the victor. Winner: Widow's Revenge Destruct-A-Bubble vs Axe-C-Dent The pair attacked each other right from the start, and Destruct-A-Bubble's large axe completely missed Axe-C-Dent, but instead grappled around Axe-C-Dent's spinning hammer. Axe-C-Dent spun around the arena rather aimlessly, and Destruct-A-Bubble bumped into the Refbot. Axe-C-Dent broke down in this uneventful bout, where it was counted out. Shunt hacked through the top of Axe-C-Dent, and drove into the pit along with the beaten competitor. Winner: Destruct-A-Bubble Suicidal Tendencies (21) vs Rick In what was actually a vengeance battle from Heat H of Series 4, Suicidal Tendencies pursued Rick from the beginning. Suicidal Tendencies pushed Rick across the arena floor while trying to get its lifter into play, but not succeeding. Rick's ineffective face spinner was doing no damage, and it began to spew a small amount of smoke. Rick was an appropriate size for Suicidal Tendencies to grab hold of, letting the seeded robot rip off a top panel with its vertical crusher. Suicidal Tendencies crushed into the armour where one of Rick's eyes was painted, before backing away. Rick drove onto the flame pit, which did it no favours as the time ticked down to a judges decision. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies NOTE: Suicidal Tendencies suffered from technical difficulties before the second round battle with Destruct-A-Bubble, allowing Rick to be reinstated. Semi-Finals Razer (4) vs Widow's Revenge The battle started with Razer chasing Widow's Revenge around the arena and into a corner. Razer then got hold of the machine and snapped off a protective panel from the front Widow's Revenge. Not long afterwards, Razer did the same to the rear of the machine. Widow's Revenge was clearly immobilised, but Razer continued attacking the machine of the Robot Widows snapping off more armour and leaving the mess on the flame pit. Razer shoved its opponent onto the floor flipper, where it was counted out. It was pushed to the arena side wall by Sergeant Bash, and was savaged by the flywheel of Matilda, making the top panels fly off Widow's Revenge and shaking its internals loose. Sergeant Bash failed to line it up for the floor flipper properly, and part of Widow's Revenge got trapped underneath the mechanism. What was left of the machine was shoved into the pit by Razer, with Razer driving in as well, in the process. Winner: Razer Destruct-A-Bubble vs Rick Destruct-A-Bubble started rather ponderously, allowing Rick to lift it, but the large yellow robot rolled onto its wheels. This was in fact, the only attack that Rick required to win this heat semi-final, since Destruct-A-Bubble had broken down. Shunt drove out of his CPZ to puncture Destruct-A-Bubble, but was given a straight red-card by the Refbot for doing this. Shunt refused to go back to his CPZ and began pushing the Refbot. As he was counting Destruct-A-Bubble down, Rick rolled its opponent over and shoved it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Rick Final Razer (4) vs Rick Razer attacked Rick's exposed tyres as soon as this heat final begun, but couldn't cause any significant damage. Razer then crushed through Rick's plexiglass top panel, and almost got its claw into Rick's innards when Rick opened its flipper. Rick closed it just before Razer could capitalise. It attempted to use its flipper to ward away the consistent onslaught of Razer, but afterwards, Razer sunk its claw into the right hand side of Rick, lifted it into the air and placed it onto the flame pit, where it was counted out. Razer and Shunt positioned Rick on the floor flipper, where it was flung, straight onto the closed pit. As Shunt was finishing off Rick, Razer began to attack Sir Killalot from the rear. The house robot turned around and chased Razer across the arena, until Razer grappled onto one of its arms. Sir Killalot used this opportunity to turn Razer over, and drag the heat winner into the descending pit. Heat Winner: Razer Trivia *This heat saw Razer win its heat for the first time in four attempts, despite falling into the pit twice. *Suicidal Tendencies became the first seeded robot to withdraw from the main competition after having mechanical issues after defeating Rick, entered by a team that Suicidal Tendencies had beaten in The Fourth Wars. **Like The Morgue in Series 4, Rick reached the heat final after losing in the first round and being reinstated. *This was the only heat and episode not to feature a Series 4 semi-finalist, with the top seed Razer being ranked fourth largely because of its status as a two-time Robot Wars World Champion, and Suicidal Tendencies being seeded 21st after reaching the heat final. Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner